


Perfect (but a little weird) Family

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Perfect Family Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: Kihyun thinks, living in a spacious condo is enough for them, because of the individual environment around them, no one really mind about gay couple and their children. But apparently, Hyunwoo thinks it's not enough yet.ORJust a usual lively day when Hyunwoo suggest something else.





	

“Eomma!” a cry pierced into Kihyun’s ear, followed by a small sniffles, Kihyun shook his head, still focused on cooking breakfast. ‘he’ll come here in a second’ he thought

And it just like what he predicted a small boy running to his legs, hugging it tightly, still crying his eyes out, “why are you crying, Hoseok?” right after he asked the kid, another scream could be heard, Kihyun sighed, ‘Minhyuk, definitely that’s his high pitch scream’

“Kkukkungi bit me” he answered. Kihyun put the food on the dining table with Hoseok clung into one of his leg.

“Eomma!” another scream from the living room, “Eomma, Hyungwon sleeping again!” there would never be peace in the morning

“where did he bite you?” Kihyun asked as he washed his hand

“hand”

“give me your hand” the kid obeyed, Kihyun kissed his hand then patted it softly, “there, I kissed it so the pain will gone. Now, wipe your tears” he wiped the boy’s wet chubby cheeks as Hoseok gave him a nod and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand

He glanced at the clock, “let’s go get your brothers and appa then we’ll have breakfast together, okay?” Hoseok just nodded face still red from crying

They walked to the living room, “c’mon, breakfast is ready” Kihyun said as he clapped his hand to get the kids’ attention, “Hyungwon, wake up” Kihyun tried to use his stern voice but nothing happened

“Eomma, Changkyunnie bit my nose” Minhyuk said loudly as he ran towards his mom and pointed at the baby who looked at him innocently with his blank face

Kihyun kneeled to Minhyuk’s level and kissed his nose, “there, I kissed it better. The pain will go away” then he stood up again, “where is appa?”

“Appa taking bath” a slanted eyed boy answered before he walked to the dining room, followed by Minhyuk and Hoseok

Kihyun picked Changkyun up and positioned him on his hips, the baby squealed in delight when he saw his mom and proceed to nibble on his ear, “Hyungwon, get up” Kihyun ruffled his hair, earning a groan from the latter before he mumbled something incoherently, Kihyun pulled the slim boy’s arm, forcing him to sit up, “I’m not going to give you five more minutes” the boy sat up but eyes still closed

“Hyungwon-ah, listen to—” a deep voice said

The boy suddenly opened his eyes, stood up and walked to the dining room, “I’M UP, APPA!” he said. Kihyun sighed in relief as he saw his husband just came out from the shower, towel still wrapped on his hips, “thanks and hurry up”

Hyunwoo smiled, “you’ll only have one ear if you keep him like that” he pointed to Changkyun who still nibbling on his mom ear

“he is teething, that’s okay”

“correction, he _is_ always like to bite” Hyunwoo replied as he walked to the bedroom

\--^^--

As Hyunwoo walked out from the bedroom, already dressed for work, he heard a nonstop shouts from dining room, “Eomma! Jooheonnie doesn’t chew his food!”

“No, I don’t! Minhyukkie hyung drink his rice!”

“Jooheon, don’t stand up on the chair” Kihyun still trying to feed baby Changkyun the mashed carrots,

“eomma, Hyungwon put his head on the plate”

“I’m not!” the other replied, “Hoseok hyung lie!” he defended himself

Hyunwoo walked to the dining room, “good morning, everyone” he ruffled Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s hair as he walked towards Kihyun and peck him, “ew, gross” Hyungwon scrunched his nose

“well, you’ll kiss someone you love too when you are big” Minhyuk replied, still munching his food

“I won’t”

“why?”

Hyungwon shrugged, “well, I don’t want to kiss anyone”

Hyunwoo smiled as he listened to them, it was always what he wanted, a big family. Only one thing lacking, “Kihyun-ah”

“yes?” he answered, not bothering to look at his husband because he was busy wiping off the food on Changkyun’s face

“I think we should move to a bigger house”

Kihyun turned his face, a shock expression plastered on his face, “moving out?” Hyunwoo nodded, “You know that it’s not a small things to decide, right?”

“I already look up some nice houses and I have few options for you to decide…” the older hang his words, making it sounds more like a question than a statement

“why so sudden? Are you having a 3 a.m thoughts again?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, “no. it just next year Minhyuk and Hoseok will go to kindergarten and it will be hard to move out, so why don’t we do it now?”

Kihyun fell silent, thinking what he should do as he kept cleaning the mess Changkyun made, “i think we will talk about this later, after I put the kids to the bed” he finally replied

Hyunwoo glanced at his watch, “I think I should go now” he grabbed his case and buttoned his suit, “bye bye, kids” he waved and walked to the door

Jooheon jumped from his seat, “Appa!” he chased his dad, Kihyun sighed, he put the small bowl on the table, “Hoseok, please look after Changkyun while I pry your brother off from appa”

“kay!” as Kihyun rushed towards the door, “Jooheon get off from appa” he tried to pull the kid off from his husband.

“but I want to work”

“Jooheon, if you want to work, you have to go to school first”

“I will”

After a few failed attempts, Jooheon finally could be pried off from Hyunwoo, even if he cried. ‘typical morning’ Kihyun thought

\--^^--

“Minhyuk, wear your pants!” Kihyun still buttoning Changkyun’s shirt when another naked shadow flashed in front of him, ‘now Jooheon follow his habit’ Kihyun sighed, “Don’t be a bad example for your brothers!” he added.

“man doesn’t wear pants, eomma!”

“Jooheon, a gentlemen wear pants!”

“I’m not gentle!”

“appa wear pants, Jooheon. Don’t you want to be like him?” and with that Jooheon finally wore his pajama’s pants.

“Eomma! Minhyukie hyung is a big meanie!” then a laugh could be heard

“Minhyuk-ah, if you still not wearing your pants when I go to your bed, you’ll eat salad for breakfast tomorrow.” Kihyun picked Changkyun up and put him in his crib, he positioned the bottle of warm milk in front of the baby, which he took eagerly, gripping the bottle tight as his eyes stared at Kihyun’s, “sleep tight, Changkyun-ah.” Kihyun kissed the top of the baby’s head before walking out to the other bedroom.

\--^^--

Hyunwoo opened the door and only met silence, “Kihyun?”

“I’m washing dishes” a distant voice answered him. Hyunwoo threw his case to the couch, unbuttoned his suit and walked to the kitchen as he rolled up his sleeve

“let me help” he said

“no it’s okay, I’m almost done. Why don’t you take a shower and then we will talk about things that you said in the morning”

He remembered.

“alright” he pecked his husband, leaving the other rolled his eyes

\--^^--

“so?”

“okay, where do I start? Um..” Hyunwoo played with his fingers, still look in a deep thought about where to begin

“let me help you, then” Kihyun straightened his posture, “reason?”

“I think we need to let the kids have their own bedroom and it’s not quite comfy if they grow up and we still live in this condo”

“this condo is enough, Hyunwoo”

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, when they grow up, there would be 7 guys inside, this condo would fit, I’m sure of it, but it would be a little cramped, I think..” Hyunwoo hang his words, waiting for a signal to continue, Kihyun just nodded, “so, I think I want to buy a house, not a condo.”

“okay..” Kihyun’s voice still stiff

“Kihyun, I know we could afford it. What are you worrying about?”

“I know. I know you could afford anything, you are the head of the company” he waved his hand in dismissal, “it just.. I have a dumb thought.”

“what is it?” the younger kept looking down to his toes, Hyunwoo grabbed his hand, “We need to talk about it, even if it’s the dumbest thing, so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstanding” the younger’s eyes pierced through the older’s one before he sighed

“you know that I’ve never been good at socializing, don’t you?” the other nodded, “it just, having a house means neighbor, and I’m scared they won’t… accept us” he mumbled the last words that made it hardly audible

“I’m sorry what?”

“it just… you know how people react when we adopt Hoseok and Minhyuk” Kihyun spoke, “you know how they mocked me every time I walked out from the house” his voice started to shake, “I don’t… I don’t want to experience it again now, when the kids already understand about everything people talk about” tears rolled down to his cheeks as a thumb wiped it off

Hyunwoo felt his chest tightened, “I’ll do my best to find the good neighborhood, the good environment to us. I promise, Kihyun-ah.” He pulled the smaller one closer, letting him wetting his shirt

“I don’t want them to feel bad about theirselves, because they are perfect.” Hyunwoo didn’t say anything, he just stroked his husband’s hair softly, letting him know that it’s okay.

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before the silence broken by a ring from Hyunwoo’s phone, Hyunwoo looked at the caller’s ID, before picked up

“Yes, Jaebum?”

_“hyung, do you still want to move out?”_

Hyunwoo chuckled, “of course, why?”

_“Jinyoung just told me if there is a house for sale near my house”_

“near your house?”

 _“yeah, and when I say near, it’s like 3 houses away from mine”_ Just as Hyunwoo wanted to reply, another distant voice could be heard from the phone, _“it’s 2 houses away”_ the voice corrected _“Oh right! 2 houses away”_

“I’ve talked about this topic with my husband and he is worried about the neighborhood” Hyunwoo replied, hearing him making Kihyun looked up to his husband, interested about the topic

Hyunwoo could hear Jaebum laughed, _“hyung, I’m also a gay man with a gay husband having 3 children.”_

“I think so, too”

_“if you are considering it, I’ll check it out tomorrow since tomorrow is weekend”_

“is it okay if I’ll go with you to see the house?”

“of course, just text me in the morning, let me know”

“okay, thanks Jaebum”

“it’s alright, hyung. Bye.”

“bye.” He hang the call and put his phone on the nightstand

He looked at Kihyun who surprisingly already had his gaze fixed on him, “uh.. why are you looking at me like that?”

“I heard you talk to Jaebum about my reaction to move out, I want to know why and what happened?”

Hyunwoo smiled, “well, I guess I’ve already found the perfect neighborhood for our family”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical error and typos, english is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are lovely~ <3  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
